Cars 2 Rebecca
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: Lightning McQueen has retired after 19 years and his daughter Rebecca is now racing. Her rival is Dakota Hicks Chick Hicks' son who also is fighting with Rebeccas' pitcrew chief Tobias Mater Tow Maters' son over Rebecca.
1. Radiator Springs

Cars 2: Rebecca

Disclaimer: The only cars I own are Rebecca McQueen(She's purple, has the number 96 on her roof and side doors and Rust-eze Max sticker on her hood), Dakota Hicks (He's dark green with as many stickers as his dad had), Tobias Mater (he's a Dodge Ram F150 XL and he's dark blue), and Josesph (An 18 wheeler and he's purple like Rebecca). The others belong to Disney and Pixar.

Lightning McQueen had been so close to winning the Piston cup last year. He would have won if he hadn't gotten lost and found Radiator Springs and learned that it doesn't matter who wins and loses then maybe he wouldn't have gone back to help The King finish the race and he would still be a hot shot race car who only cared about himself but he was glad that he had changed it was for the better. He decided to live in Radiator Springs with his girlfriend Sally. He also had friends in Radiator Springs there's Tow Mater the tow truck who'd do anything to make you happy, Flo who runs the cafe she's like a mother to him, her husband Remone who runs the body paint shop how many times had he had redone his paint now? Red who waters the plants and puts out the fires he sure did cry alot though but that was what made him so loveable, Lizzie who's the oldest car there she runs the antique shop and falls asleep every five minutes, Sarge who trains off roaders who have never gone off road how to go off road that was confusing the first time he heard the idea, Filmore the only hippie who made his own fuel that he claimed was the best around and Lightning believed him.

Lugia and Guido who run the tire shop if he looked closely he could see their tower of tires that Guido works very hard to keep up. Then there was Doc an ex-race car who use to be the Hudson Hornet but he quiet after he won his third Piston Cup because he didn't see what they mattered he also helps cars with problems they have, and Sheriff who fell asleep more times than Lizzie ever did and would catch speeders in fact he was the first on to meet Lightning that night. Lightning was at Wheel Well thinking about them when Sally came over to him her under carrage bulding. "Lightning did you want a son or a daughter?" "A son to follow in my tire tracks." "Well you're going to have a daughter." Lightning looked at her all of the McQueens had sons first and daughters second now when he retired noone would follow in his tire tracks. Mater came up with his one year old son Tobias. "Hey Lightning next month the baby's coming. Tobias is really excited to have a playmate close to his age."

"Mater we're having a girl." Sally said with a smile. "A girl? That's even better Tobias will have a girl to treat like his little sister he wanted one but since his mom died well you know." Sally and Mater kept talking and Lightning turned away from them and looked at the town. The first born in his family would become a race car and that was only because the first born was a boy. Tobias went over to Lightning and touched his tire. Lightning looked over and smiled at him.

"Tobias it's time to go home!" Mater called. Tobias turned and followed his dad back to their house. Sally came over and looked at Lightning who seemed worried about something.


	2. Rebecca

18 years later Lightning ad retired and a new car had taken his place. As cars were lining up a purple truck came towing a trailer with a racecar behind it. When they got into the stadium the truck lowered the platform and a purple car came out. "And there's the new rookie Rebecca McQueen. Lightning McQueens' daughter she started at the beginning of the season and she sure is following in her fathers' tire tracks." The stadium exploded into a roar as she waved hellow to everyone. Unlike her father who was stuck up when he started she was kind and gentle to everyone. There was one car she couldn't stand Dakota Hicks. Like his father Chick Hicks he did what ever it took to win. Her dads' crew had decided to stay only Doc had retired with her father. Her crew chief came over "Ready Rebecca?" Rebecca turned to face her crew chief, friend and crush Tobias. "Yeah I'm ready." Tobias gave the crew the sign to go to their spots and went to his. Rebecca smiled at him "Racers get in your spots." Rebecca moved towards the starting line. "Hey Rebecca why don't you get rid of the blue truck and go with someone else?" Dakota sneered at her. "What are you talking about? Jacob is purple like me." Dakota rolled his eyes. "I meant your crew chief." Rebecca turned and looked at Tobias who was dark blue. "Never." Rebecca growled. "Suit yourself." Dakota nad Rebecca stopped infront of the starting line for their 400 lap race. Right before they raced off Dakota and Rebecca looked at eachother and Dakota blow Rebecca a kiss. She made a disgusted face and when the flag dropped she raced ahead of Dakota who wasn't far behind her. "Rebecca what's wrong? You came out from the starting line like a bullet." Tobias said. "I'll tell you later Toby." She replied as she rounded the first turn.


	3. After the Race

Rebecca finished the race in first place thanks to her pit crew. Tobias went over to her after the news left "Reba what's wrong?" "Hold on." Rebecca went over to her friend Joseph the 18 wheeler. "Joey I'm going with Tobias somewhere." "Okay call me when you're done." Rebecca smiled at him and went off with Tobias. After half an hour Tobias looked at her "Reba what's wrong?" Rebecca looked at him with tears in her eyes "Dakota told me that I should get rid of you and get a new crew chief." Rebecca started to cry and Tobias wiped her tears away. "Come on Rebecca you don't have wipers. You'd never fire me would you?" Rebecca shook her head no. "Then don't let it get to you." Rebecca rolled over to Tobias and he gave her a hug. They called Joseph and waited for him. "Hey Reba do you want to go on a date tomarrow?" She looked at him "You want to go out tomarrow?" Tobias shook his head yes. "There isn't going to be another race for another week we've got time to kill." Rebecca smiled and nodded yes. Joseph came and opened the platform and Rebecca went inside and shut it. Tobias pulled up next to Joseph and both of them went back to Radiator Springs while Rebecca slept. She woke up 12 miles before they would get back and she noticed that Joseph and Tobias were tired. "Hey you can get some sleep as soon as you two see a truck stop." Joseph smiled and he saw a truck stop Tobias slowed down so that Joseph could turn and followed him. Tobias found a place for cars to rest and went off Joseph moved over to a spot and went to sleep. As soon as she was sure that he was asleep Rebecca went back to sleep. When she woke up they were one mile from Radiator Springs "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Joseph said and she could hear Tobias laughing at her.


End file.
